


蓝黑白金 （ChrisXLeon）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 被蓝黑白金刷屏了所以开了脑洞*有一点《问卷调查》那篇的梗*两人一直都是情侣但是都有咳咳出过轨





	蓝黑白金 （ChrisXLeon）

“Chris，你来看看这个！”

慵懒的午后，Chris懒洋洋地挠着腰向电脑前一脸困惑的Leon走了过去，看到屏幕上有条挺难看的裙子。“你要买这个？”

“我买这个干什么！”Leon炸了，“我是让你来看看这是什么颜色的！”

“蓝色的。”

Leon一脸不可思议地望了过来，Chris被他盯得发毛，“怎么了？哦对，上面还有黑色的边。”

“怎么可能！”Leon仔细地看着他的脸，好像在看他是不是在开玩笑，“明明是白色裙子，金色的边啊……”

Chris忍不住看了看日期，今天似乎离4月1号还挺远，而Leon的表情丝毫没有破绽，应该不是什么愚人节玩笑。“不会吧，这么深的颜色，怎么看出来白色和金色的？”

“但是明明就是啊……”Leon又看了看屏幕，“不用怎么看，一看就是啊。”

Chris搭着他的肩膀，也把脸凑近了屏幕。“可我怎么看都是蓝色和黑色……”

“怎么会啊！”Leon仰脸望向了他，“我是黑发吗？”

“不啊，你是金发，虽然不是特别纯的那种……”

“你更喜欢纯一点的？”

“是……啊不是！我单纯就是在说你的发色，没有别的意思！”

“没有你干嘛那么急？”Leon狐疑地看着他，“我头发颜色不够纯，肌肉也不太多，还有呢？”

Chris的心真是DUANG的一下……“我没有这么说……我喜欢你的头发还有你的肌肉，如果那也算肌肉的话……”

“你不爱我！”Leon下了结论，咻地站起来，打开冰箱拿出了一瓶果汁，倒在了酒杯里。

“我爱你的，别这样，你……等等这是什么味道？”Chris跟上去从背后抱住了他，却闻到了一丝非常之诱人，非常之罪恶的味道。“白兰地？果汁怎么有白兰地的味道？”

Leon没有回答，仰头喝了一杯，又开始倒。Chris的手开始发抖了，喉咙也忍不住吞咽了一下。“说好的都不喝酒呢？说好的为了让我改掉酗酒问题，你放弃最爱的白兰地，让家里不再有酒精呢？”

Leon喝了第二杯，眼睛已经红了起来。“我骗你了……”

妈个鸡……Chris不知道眼下是该继续哄劝Leon，还是先来一杯。酒香让他蠢蠢欲动，但Leon的话却像冰桶一样浇凉了他。“我好想喝白兰地，但是怕你发现，所以我就倒在果汁瓶子里了……”

“所以比起我，白兰地才是你的最爱是吗？”

“别这样无理取闹好吗？”

“你先开始的！”Chris推开Leon，拿过果汁瓶直接喝了起来。擦，太爽了！当初为什么要戒酒来着？好像是Leon说不戒酒不许上床……可恶，明明比上床还爽啊！等等？

Leon哭了起来。他刚刚是不是把心里话说出来了？可恶，他想起为什么要戒酒了，酒后吐真言说的就是他啊！金发的男人……不，金发不很纯的男人抽了张纸巾擦眼泪，倔强地背对着他，窝在了沙发里。这意味着晚饭大概吃不上了，Leon能在沙发里哭挺久的，两小时起，还不打折。如果你要说就算哭两个小时也不耽误吃晚饭的话……你个禽兽，竟然让哭了那么久的人给你做饭？太不是人了，一辈子看东西都蓝黑吧！

Chris深深地叹了一口气，觉得脑内得有点累。喝了点酒让他感觉不错，所以说适量饮酒其实挺好的，他觉得世间万物都非常顺眼，没什么好计较的，就算Leon藏酒的事儿也不过是小事一桩，是爷们就去哄。

首先，Leon是专业的特工，平时非常会隐藏情绪，以确保任务不出错。但是这样一来有个后遗症，就是事件A让Leon觉得难过，Leon会一直忍到事件BCDEFGHIKJLMN之后，才由事件O爆发出来，哭给你看。如果你从O入手去劝，恭喜，半小时一跳，一个字母一跳，自己去算还会哭多久。所以开动脑筋吧队长，快想想到底事件A到底是什么！所幸Leon哭的时候也很安静，眼泪掉个没完但是不出声，基本上不干扰思考。

大概吧。Chris觉得酒还是少了点，要是再喝个两瓶，他就可以进入借酒装疯状态，直接跳过ABCDEFGHIKJLMN，把Leon扛起来干个爽，反正也是要哭两小时不是嘛……但现在明显他没醉，Leon就不会看在他喝醉了的份上不和他动手了。虽然也不是打不过，但是真打起来受伤的是Leon，还是算了，这就和大狗的窝会被小猫占了一个道理，不能以大欺小……停，喝了酒的后果就是这样，思绪好奔放。Chris去冲了把脸，挺直背，脑子里把近一周可能惹到Leon的事情过了一遍，然后胸有成竹地走了过去。

“宝贝……”他在Leon的身边坐下，顺着Leon缩在沙发上的腿抓住脚踝，拉到自己腿上抚摸起小腿和脚背。这是第一招，生你气的人不会愿意让你拉手，但是脚的话倒无所谓，不信你试。“你最好了。”

这是第二招，千万不能说“对不起，我错了。”只要以这个起头，接下来肯定是致命的“你错在哪儿了？”然后你永远回答不对，半小时起跳，别忘了。

“我才不好……”Leon伤心地看了他一眼。“我藏了酒。”

“这没什么，你喜欢喝的话没必要忍着，有酗酒问题的是我嘛。”

“可是我们说好的……”

陷阱出现了，这时千万不能说“一开始就没必要”，千万不能。

“是的，不过我们当时怎么说的来着，谁要是偷喝酒就受罚？”

Leon点了点头，用纸巾捂住了脸。Chris勾起了嘴角，“惩罚是什么来着？”

Leon没有说话，也不肯抬起头。Chris这下有了底，如果说得很爽快，那么介意的就不是这件事，如果不肯说，那八成就是为了这个。惩罚的内容是化浓妆穿裙子在草坪上买柠檬水，Leon提出来时大概压根没想过自己会被罚，否则不会这么狠，Chris倒觉得不算什么，只要找到能把他塞进去的裙子。易装这种事情是这样的，反差越大只会越喜感，所以Chris觉得如果是自己穿着裙子，估计只会引来哈哈大笑，但Leon就不同了……

一定会看起来像个百分百的异装癖。

忍住，笑的话就死定了。

这时候只要表示不计较就好了，虽然Leon会坚持要接受惩罚，自己也可以“大度”地换个别的，不是吗？“哎，没事，别……”

“可是我太难过了……之前我只是放着，但是没有喝的，一口都没喝。”

没喝你干嘛要放起来？！你以为我会信吗！！！Chris头皮炸了一下，不，小心，前方高能，Leon让你觉得哭是因为怕受罚，真正陷阱在这里，Leon是因为难过才喝的！如果你不计较，那么你根本就不关心Leon到底为什么哭！于是回到事件ABCDEFG的问题，到底是什么？为什么只是说了句金发不纯反应就这么大！最近自己有瞄过什么金发美人吗？有夸过什么金发美人吗？吃谁的醋！Jill吗？Ashley吗？Sherry吗？

难不成是Finn？等等Finn头发什么颜色来着？

总不会是……

Chris心沉了下去。如果真的是……他不知道要说什么好。Leon好像察觉到了他情绪的变化，犹豫而小心地从他手掌中抽回了自己的腿。

“对不起……我以后不会再藏酒了。”Leon小心翼翼地说。Chris觉得心脏一疼，Leon发现了，Leon感觉到他在想什么了。其实再明显不过了不是吗？只有想起那个葬身海底的人时他才会如此沉默。然后不管什么情况，Leon都会马上收起自己的情绪，好来照顾他的。“晚饭吃意面好不好？我去买一些贝……”

直到下次Leon爆发为止。

他熟悉Leon把眼泪强忍回去的样子，他不喜欢。他们经历生化事件的时间几乎一样长，他们彼此都有自己的过去，失忆的那半年他不知道Leon找自己找得多心焦，他只看到Leon好像完全变了个人。疏于打理的头发和胡茬，额头的细纹，粗糙的皮肤，神情里只有颓然和麻木。他知道Leon眼里的他也好不到哪去，所以他们才要在一起，最好是能像以前一样互相拥抱和嬉闹。

哪怕让他再填个十份女性杂志的小调查都行。

等等……女性杂志？他好像想起了什么。他记得有句话他当时看到的时候觉得简直帮了自己大忙，救人于水火啊！是什么话来着？

如果妹子莫名其妙生气了又死活不肯说是为什么，那多半是偷看你的东西了。

Chris觉得整个人都不大好了，如果真是这样，那自己被偷看的是什么？手机？电脑？给卡戴珊的屁股点赞？

要命了这就难想了……Chris拉住了想要离开的Leon，按在了自己的腿上。“你知道，我不能没有你。所以不管什么事，你都可以和我说。”

Leon闪躲着他的目光，从咬住嘴唇的反应来看，又要哭了。哭出来也好，不是信任他和喜欢他的话，Leon根本不会哭给他看。他比Leon大的那几岁有时很管用，他喜欢照顾人，也喜欢Leon向他撒撒娇。

何况当初Leon真的挺……挺娇的，岁月如梭啊……一晃十几年了……

然后Leon猛地抱住了他的脖子，手指揪紧了他的t恤，哭得浑身发抖。Chris吓了一跳，这不是演习，不，这不是吃醋，这是何等的尼玛卧槽，事情好大条啊。上一次Leon这么哭，还是……

他妈的Wesker。

操。

杀杀杀。

算了。

操。

草草草草草！！！

草你个马里亚纳的安布雷拉啊！那个伞的颜色不会其实是红黑吧？

Chris的头要炸了，好想喝一瓶伏特加压压惊。关键是，想起Piers他也好难过啊！一起哭算了！

是个主意。

做一个安静的哭泣的美男子。

他抱住Leon颤抖的身体，抚摸着Leon的背，把脸埋在Leon的肩窝里。Leon感到了肩膀上的热流，更加抱紧了他，整个身体都贴了上来。好委屈，想要抚慰，他们都是。

时间已经过去了半小时。

“我们明天就去海边，”Leon终于开口了，声音哽咽，“带着你的照片。”

“嗯……”他低沉地回答。不过带他的照片干嘛？

“我本来是想去他的坟墓，可是……”Leon忍住了一阵抽噎，“他不在里面……”

谁？

“所以也许放在海里会……”

海里？！

“Leon！”Chris忍不住了，抓住了特工的肩膀严肃地望向了那双哭泣的眼睛。“从头说，告诉我怎么回事！”

Leon的头发立功了，挡住了他的脸。

“对不起……我看到了Piers给Claire的邮件。”Leon的声音几不可闻，“我不是故意看的，只能说本身DSO就有情报搜集……”

“DSO在监控BSAA？”

“是NSA，”Leon愧疚地缩起了身体，“他们会提供过来，这是必须的，但是我保证我们不会用情报做什么，我也能保证Hunnigan。”

眼下这不是重点，虽然Chris很不爽。

“那封邮件怎么了？”

Leon没有说话，轻轻地挣开他拿过了手机，调出了文件。Chris接过来之后，陷入了可怕的沉寂。

现在他知道怎么回事了。

“如果你有队长年轻时的照片，可以给我看吗？”

他完全知道是怎么回事了。

Piers想要他的照片，事件A；偷看邮件，事件B；Piers喜欢他，事件C；失忆时只有Piers，事件D；Piers为他而死，事件E；应该完成Piers的遗愿，事件F；怎么想都比不过死去的人，事件G；自己果然不够好，事件H；不够好会失去他，事件I；太害怕了，好难过，事件J；所以好想喝酒，事件K；所以先藏一点酒，事件L；时刻都在伤心和内疚，事件M；裙子是黑蓝还是白金，事件N，

喝酒了，该不该罚，事件O。

眼下，他可以按压住自己的悲伤和愤怒，也可以发泄出来。

毕竟爱过。

他站起来，一言不发地开始换衣服。Leon担心地望着他，看着他换上健身服，走出门去。

“不要开车……”

“闭嘴！”

话一出口他就后悔了。在去健身房痛快地捶一通沙袋之前他应该什么都不说，什么都不做，然后，他去酒吧里再好好喝上几杯酒。Leon看起来好像被人猛推了一把，愣愣地站在了原地，然后很快收起了情绪，戴上了什么事都没有的面具。

这样不对，他边向车库走去时边想，他会喝得醉醺醺地半夜回来，Leon会等他，再照顾他到明天早上，然后他们好像什么都没发生过一样吃早饭，一样去干各自的事，只不过比之前沉默一点而已。

这样完全不对。他把车开出来，可是他不知道该怎么回去，该说什么。他正要加速的时候，Leon光着脚从屋里跑了出来，拍打着车窗。

他吓得赶紧停了车，看到Leon打开车门，扑上来紧紧抱住了他。

“不要走，”Leon浑身发抖，声音里满是恐惧，“别走，求你了，不要再消失半年了，是我不好，别走，求你了，Chris。”

我不能没有你。

这才是真正的，事件A。Chris认为那只是意外，Leon却害怕那是必然。他知道自己不会再消沉颓废那么久，那样谁都对不起，可Leon不知道。Leon甚至觉得他喝酒都是自己的错。如果换成Leon这样消失半年，他不敢想自己会是什么心情。别说半年，哪怕哪次喝醉了回来，发现Leon不再等着他，他都不敢想。

“不许走，你要是真的走了我就报警，”Leon抽着气，不停地说，“你酒驾，不许你走……”

“我不走，”他也要哭了，“我的错，我们回去吧，让我停车。”

Leon又紧紧地抱了他一下才松手，一直站在那里看着他把车开回车库。他忍不住回头看，Leon穿着他的t恤，衣料松松地垂着，风吹起时让特工看起来好单薄。他想起最初时他们还能互相穿对方的衣服，渐渐的Leon的衣服穿在他身上都成了紧身衣，他喜欢Leon衣服上流连的Leon的味道，那是说不上来的气味，不像那个女人说的玫瑰味，而是一种独特的，属于Leon自己的味道。Leon也喜欢他的，不然不会老是穿他的衣服，就像现在一样。刚停稳车他就跑出了车库，把Leon抱得双脚离地。

接下来的他们话说的都不多，因为嘴唇贴在一起实在分不开。他尝到彼此嘴里的酒味，还有Leon眼泪的苦涩，手掌揉捏着特工最有料的屁股，只觉得早该如此。

“对不起，我永远都不会走，”他喘息着说，额头抵着Leon的。

“只要你不走。”Leon颤栗了一下，把他的运动服从腰部向上卷，然后扯下他的裤子，把他推倒在沙发上就急急地想要坐上去。Chris不得不抓住了他的腰，制止了这乱来的动作，“乖了，我在这里，不会走的。”

不用这么急切地取悦我。

Leon低着头看着他，头发遮住了眼睛，但是脸颊上仍然有两道湿润的痕迹。Chris一阵心酸，“那赶快坐上来也行，不然我不但心软，连那都软了。”

Leon拍了一下他的胸口，似乎没忍住笑了一下，“软了就换位，哼。”

“你确定你掰得开我的臀肌？”

Leon这次笑出声了，“讨厌，说得太没情趣了。”

接下来他们当然干了个爽。

时间已经过了两小时。Chris心满意足地抱着自己已经不小了的特工，想着晚上吃啥。

“别忘了惩罚，”Leon声音绵软地却不依不饶地说，“你也喝了的，要穿一起穿。”

“那好吧，”Chris笑着说，“我穿蓝黑，你穿白金，就这么定了。”


End file.
